Chirag Gupta
BLESSED #GUPTAGANG@POINT Chirag "Brech" Gupta (/ɑːlbɑːɡˈdɑːdi/; Arabic: أبو بكر البغدادي‎; born Ibrahim Awad Ibramihhss dr during his communist days. Chirag Gupta is known for his terrorist attacks on his mothers' vagina since the day he was born. Chirag Gupta is also well known to not associate with the group of black individuals also known as ����������������. The reasons of why he hates and will not associate with ���������������� is currently unknown. Modt theories state that he hates this group of people because of how they stole his women in his basement after a raid in a strip club or because of how ����������������'s had stolen chicken he was preparing with for a event in hid life. He had been known for raping little boys with his black dick. Before meeting all of his classmates, he raped them and became friends with Osama Bin Laden, Chirag later almost killed Osama after an argument rolled around in their bed. This behavior was considered normal for Chirag because he was force-fed dick by his father since he was a toddler, turning his mouth into a LITERAL cum bank and impregnating any girl he comes into contact with. This makes Chirag a TRUE force to be reckoned with in the bedroom. He also had C4 surgically implanted into many important organs in his body. Rumor has it, if he ever gets too excited, he will cum, all of the C4 detonating at once, the level of damage only being described as 'catastrophic'. He also had numerous attempts on his life by the IRS because of his tax evasion beginning in 6792 BC and ending when he was presumed dead on September 11th 2001 after the bombing of the world trade center and having comitted a sin by engaging in anal intercourse he ruptured Osama's anus, almost killing him in the process, he could barely walk, and was later framed for 9/11. He grew up to become the president of the United States of USA. Since 2016, the U.S. State Department has offered a reward of up to $25 million for information or intelligence leading to his capture or death. His name was changed to Obama Clinton. He is honored by many poeple of white ethnicity as well as other sandniggers and jews alike. He used the n word occasionaly which the prince of saudi arabia did not like that much so he was executed. (/ɑːlbɑːɡˈdɑːdi/; Arabic: أبو بكر البغدادي‎; born Ibrahim Awad Ibrahim Ali Bakr al-Baghdadi (/ɑːlbɑːɡˈdɑːdi/; Arabic: أبو بكر البغدادي‎; born Ibrahim Awad Ibrahim Ali al-Badri al-Samarrai, إبراهيم عواد إبراهيم علي محمد البدري السامرائي‎, 1971) is the leader of the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL) militant terrorist organisation. ISIL has been designated a terrorist organisation by the United Nations, European Union and many individual states, while al-Baghdadi is considered a Specially Designated Global Terrorist by the United States. In June 2014, he was chosen by the majlis al-shura(consultative council or Shura council), representing the ahl al-hall wal-aqd of the Islamic State as their caliph. He also like his sister and liked to put is curry chicken in her hair. he also had a affair with Michell Obama's sister when she wasent born. One day he walked into the kitchen with no legs and his sister was boiling cherries in the tosater. She is a virgin with 8 kids. how old was the seniors dog. He also had a crush on his dad and his mom let him date him for a while. When he was born is foot was where his hand was suppose to be and his brain had something in it. When the docters did more recherch the only thing he could think abiut was how he could play cricket. So his mom brought him tho the park and they played. But instead of them playing the sport cricket his mom gave him head. !0 years later they found out that he had type 9 diabetes and stage 12 breast cancer. He got cum in his ass and died of cum bitch ass. Early Days(1940 - 2005): Before meeting Greg, Chirag had been involved in fucking his mom up and many bombings within India. He later stole donalds dick from the US, bombed Mcdonalds and while framing the US for the whole ordeal. This is where he met donald trump, who helped him keep quiet while he ran havoc within Syria. Osama was later framed for crimes framklin had commited and was executed. Chirag would then go on to found the Gupta Empire in India before the tyrant Manny Heffley invaded India in an attempt to avenge the Nazi party. Current Timeline(2006 - 2010) Chirag and Heffley and peppa pig were able to go to Russia and successfully contactnfjemlkff Joseph Stalin after tributing Rowley Jefferson, a suicidal meth dealer, to the 3rd Hell realm, Rowley later comes back to life with the dragon balls and kills Fregley Heffley, a pornstar who wished to bring him back to life just to have sex with him. Stalin asked Chirag to kill Heffley to show his honor for the motherland, but Chirag was hesitant. After calling a demon from the 6th realm, he put a spell on Stalin that wouldn't take him to the 9th hell, but the demon realm, to be eternally trapped unless through ritual of 3 lives. Greg and Chirag decide to make the world communist by force. World War 6, the battle for communist land (2010 - 2022) After Greg and Chirag bomb over 30 countries and force them into communism, they set their eyes on Germany. After many battles and wars, Greg and Chirag get caught by German policeman. They are sent to a ritual where they are about to be banished to the demon realm. Chirag thinks quickly, and uses one of the guards in a ritual to summon Hitler from the 9th hell. The guards were also quick, grabbing Hitler and escaping while one man in a dark red robe appears before them. He takes off his hood, by Greg's suprise, it is Rodrick Heffley. After faking his execution in 1980 for charges of underage rape, Rodrick turned to Germany to lay low. Rodrick releases his mengekyo sharingan, in complete sorrow as he opens his eyes to see Greg, he tries to look away but it's too late, Greg is forever trapped. Chirag opens one of his bombs and strapped it too his chest, running in extreme force, killing himself and Rodrick in the process. In his final breath, he utter's his last words, "I will be there to see you,to see everyone, when you are rotting in hell, causing a bomb, masterbaiting, I will see you in the 9th hell, watching you. Hail the motherland". Greg is in complete aw. Many don't know of what happened after, but guards who came back to the scene reported that Greg was very intimate with Chirag's dead body, and only stopped after finishing in Chirag's mouth 3 whole times before stopping again to have a go with Rodrick. Alternate Timeline(1970-3125) After banishing Stalin to the demon realm, an alternate timeline was opened where Manny Heffley, a death row inmate who was executed by hanging after killing his entire kindergarden class and raping his teacher with a butter knife, never existed, this led Greg to never meet Chirag, because they met after Manny got executed.Greg and Chirag did meet later on, but this time Greg was fighting to create anarchy within the world while Chirag was becoming a communist. They battled out until Chirag used his Nine-tales spirit to obliterate Greg. Chirag later cremated the body while worshipping Russia. He died in 3125 after wishing to kill himself with the super dragon balls. Depression Timeline Origin(2022-2022) Once hitler was released back to life, the council of angels conducted a meeting where they would kill Hitler themselves, to prevent him from ever getting control again. This backfired, as the angels did not have enough ritual power to send Hitler back. Their only hope was Chirag, who was sent straight to the 9th hell. Chirag was a master in rituals, and the council of angels was getting desperate, a new army of nazi's were being made. Chirag was sent to the angel council, and for sending Hitler to the 9th hell they would send Chirag back to life. The angels were too trustworthy, and Chirag used a ritual that would sacrifice the entire council of angels, who each had a ritual level of 10 while a normal human would have a ritual level of 3, to get one wish that the dragon balls could not do, he wished to make the entire world communist, and this opened a timeline, Chirag entered while worshipping the motherland, but it was not how Chirag Imagined. Depression Timeline(2023-4000) As Chirag entered the timeline, he realised that Osama Bin Laden was the leader, and he was a #1 target. eAfter Osama escaped his execution, he torchered Greg for framing him. Greg was now immortal, but would be eternally feeling pain. Chirag ran from many guards, and realised that he had nothing on him. He was able to get in contact with Rowley Jefferson. He apologized for using him in a ritual, but Rowley was not accepting. He challenged Chirag to a duel. Chirag believed in the heart of the cards, and was able to summon Exodia on the 3rd turn. Rowley was banished to the shadow realm while Chirag was able to take his stuff. Rowley had 4 of the 7 dragon balls, 3 swords, and a ton of meth. Chirag fought hard, and was able to kill 60 men in the process. After 58 years of non stop battle, Chirag finally confronted Osama Bin Laden. Chirag used the full power of his nine-tails while Osama went into the 2nd state. And all out battle insued, and Chirag was victorious. He freed Greg, but it was not all over. Manny Heffley looked over, Chirag realised that in this timeline Manny must have been ressurected, and Manny was ready to defeat Chirag. He sent a 60 tonne army of suicide bombers, but Chirag was quick due to his feather boots. Bomb's were launched, and almost 1/2 of Earth was already destroyed. Chirag ran with Greg on his side, it looked like they were about to win when the last army men came through. It was none other than Rodrick Heffley. Rodrick used his ultimate nerf gun and destroyed Chirag. Greg layed by his side, Chirag told him Rodrick had a clear shot but he didn't listen, and Rodrick was standing there, petrified. He couldn't kill his brother. Greg used one of Chirag's bombs, strapped it to his chest and ran to Rodrick. Rodrick stood there, knowing his demise, he uttered his last words, "I love you, brother." Greg was sent to the 9th hell, While Rodrick was sent to the 3rd hell. It all seemed like it ended until Rowley returned. Looking at his lost comrades, he smiled, not because of the deaths they ensued, but because it happened. He contacted them all for a few minutes by ritual by tributing Hitler himself, who was bondaged after many Porn Propoganda's that happened within Germany. He looked at them all, and said "I used to do meth because I never had any friends, you guys really helped me. In this sad world we live in, its nice to have someone to look for, and be happy with." They all gave him a hug before they were sent back to the 9th hell. Rowley looked at the black sun in the sky. He sat down, and saw his friends. He laughed, realising that maybe the world isn't so bad. He took a drink while realising that someone has a lot of time on their hands reading a fanfic where Greg has sex with Chirag's dead body and Manny Fucks his teacher using a butter knife, but he admires the dedication. After all, the person writing this is going to hell for sure. <---No shit fuckhead. What the fuck is this fandom. Holy shit. Greg then makes out with Manny, as the other characters from the book series come into view, turning the scene into a massive orgy. No homo. I LOVE EMILIA. ^ GrEg dIed nooB. AtlEasT undErstAnd the timEline anD Story YOu fucKing sHitHeaD. You're a Piece of sHit for not taking time to read this dumbass, poinTless and unnecEsarry Fanfic of diAry of a wimPy kId WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE? [[Category:Chrig and greg are basically the infinity stones]